More Than What Meets The Eye
by SilentWhisperingWind
Summary: Not everything is always as it seems. That which is believed to be the truth is often far from it. We are always learning things that we didn't know; even about ourselves. Things we never expected. But that which is true isn't always pretty.IkexLink
1. Prologue Arrive

Author's Note:

I _finally_ have the first chapter done! This is a fanfic idea I've been trying to piece together for awhile now. I'll put separate warnings for each chapter to warn readers of what could be in that chapter such as swearing, violence, or suggestive themes. I'm gonna shut up now so you can read the story. ^_^;

Pairing(s): IkexLink (Possible side pairings are MarthxZelda, SnakexSamus, and others later on.)

Future Warning(s): Shounen-ai, Mild Violence/Blood, Slightly Suggestive Themes, Some Swearing/Foul Language.(& possibly Yaoi, I haven't decided yet.)

Warning(s) for this chapter: Swearing/Foul Language(not enough to be really worried about though).

Disclaimer: I, SilentWhisperingWind, do not own The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, or Super Smash Brothers. All characters belong to their respectful owners/creators.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than What Meets The Eye<strong>_

_**Prologue- Arrive **_

"**The rays of light crisscross Going forever without saying where they're headed. My eyes are being burned by a fleeting afterimage That's why I have to go to this yet-unseen world."**

~Excerpt from Hologram by Nico Touches the Walls~

'_Three months…'_ Link; the Hero of Twilight, thought. _'It's been three months since Midna left…_

He was standing in the courtyard of castle with the princess of Hyrule. Her long honey-brown hair was braided near the bottom at the back, and a small bit of it were tied with ribbon on each side of her head. A gold circlet with a large blue gem in the center of it adorned her head. Long, pointed ears with large silver hoops in them were proof of her Hylian ethnicity. She wore a elegant purple and white dress decorated with extravagant markings and patterns. White gloves went up past her elbows and gold shoulder plates on each of her shoulders. Her eyes were dark blue, almost violet if you looked close enough.

She -_Princess Zelda_- had sent for him a few days before. Apparently, she had received an invitation for the two of them to participate in a tournament of some kind… _in another dimension._ Link couldn't help but feel uncertain about attending. There were so many questions that filled his head. What would this place be like? Would it look similar to Hyrule? What about the other competitors? What would they be like? Were they friendly?

_Or will they treat me like almost all of Hyrule does now?_ The young swordsman thought bitterly.

"-dy?" A voice jerked Link out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

A sigh. "You weren't listening, why am I not surprised?"

"Sorry…" Link murmured.

"That's okay." Zelda chuckled, then continued gently. "You were thinking about-"

"Yeah." He cut her off before she could finish.

Zelda's gaze softened as she watched Link bow his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it any further. His long blonde hair hid his expression from her, but she didn't need to see it to know that it was one of pain. She let her eyes skim over the young teen's body. Link's dirty blonde hair was mostly covered by a long forest green hat of sorts. He wore a tunic of the same color that was somewhat baggy on his thin body, and chain mail peaked out from underneath it. Off-white pants and sleeves from his undershirt covered his limbs. A pair of fingerless gauntlets covered his upper arms, the left one had a guard with unique patterns running along it. His boots went about half way up his calf, and had markings similar to the ones on the guard. A belt around his waist held some pouches and another strap around his torso held the Master Sword in its scabbard.

The princess smiled inwardly as she remembered the first time she had seen him in person(not as a wolf, that is). At that time, whenever she imagined what the goddesses' 'Chosen Hero' would look like, she had expected him to be handsome, tall, and have a decent amount of muscle. But that wasn't the case. Not that she was saying that he wasn't attractive! In fact, Link was very attractive; but the term 'handsome' just didn't fit him. There was really only one word that she could think of that would fit him, and that was: '_Beautiful_'. Sure, it probably sounds strange to describe a man -let alone a _hero_- as such, but it was the only thing that fit.

Yes, Link was beautiful. If he wasn't wearing his hat, you could see that his hair went a few inches past his shoulders, and sunlight always seemed to make those messy golden locks of his glitter as if they were sprinkled with gold dust. A metallic blue hoop hung from the earlobe of each of his long, pointy ears which served as a clear sign that he was a Hylian. Soft, yet sharp facial features proved that he was still quite young. Yup, he definitely wasn't the dreamy, fairytale hero she had pictured. Instead, he was quite the opposite; a somewhat shy, yet mostly normal person. A devious thought crossed her mind and her lips curved into a crooked smile.

'_I wonder how he'd look in a dress…'_ Zelda begun giggling like a crazed fan girl at the thought of putting the feminine teen before her in a dress. _'Now _that_ would be hilarious!'_

The said teen's head snapped up at the sudden sound of her crazed giggles. Link stared at her with curious eyes. Those eyes of his… they had to be the most beautiful thing about him. They were blue, yes, but it seemed like they had no specific type of blue. Sometimes they were a bright blue like an endless sky, or maybe dark like the bottomless depths of an ocean. On other occasions they would be a pale, icy blue; but most of the time they were a piercing, electric blue. The princess of Hyrule's crazed giggling soon became wicked cackles as another idea added itself to the previous one.

'_Maybe I could put some makeup on him as well!'_

Link's expression quickly morphed into on of slightly frightened puzzlement. On yeah, he was _definitely_ questioning her sanity. "Um… Are you okay?"

Zelda grinned. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking? Sounds more like you were _planning_ something." Link muttered as he watched her warily.

"Nope. I was just thinking."

The blonde's eye twitched slightly. "Riiiight…"

She gave him a small shove. "Oh come on! You want to know what I was thinking about? I was thinking about how you look nothing like the 'Chosen Hero' I had first imagined."

"Well then…" Link rolled his eyes. "Sorry for not living up to your expectations, O' great one!"

The hylian princess chuckled at his sarcastic comment.

"So… What are we supposed to be waiting for again?"

"A portal." Zelda answered. "It should be here an-"

As if the mere mention of it had summoned it, a colorful portal appeared several feet in front of them.

"-y moment…" She finished as they stared in surprise.

Link felt his uncertainty return as he gazed at the colorful portal before them. Fear and doubt flooded through him, but there was curiosity as well. More questions begun to fill his head. Would warping with this portal feel he same as when he warped using portals from before with Midna? What awaited them on the other side? What if this was all some kind of trap?

His doubt must have shown, because he noticed Zelda flashed him a reassuring smile. "Relax, everything will be fine."

Link fidgeted uncomfortably. "W-what do you think the other competitors will be like?"

"I don't know. Competitive?" She replied sarcastically.

He shot her a glare. "I'm serious."

Zelda sighed. "There'll probably be a few jerks, but I'm certain that there'll be some nice people too."

The young swordsman nodded silently and fixed his eyes on the ground. "D-do you think we could…umm…"

"You want to keep it a secret about-"

"-Yes." He spoke before she could finish.

"Okay." Zelda smiled as a new idea formed and quietly crept closer to him.

"Thanks." Link sighed. He lifted his head and froze when he saw her barely a foot from him. "W-what exactly are y-"

Before he had a chance to finish his question, Zelda slung her right arm around his neck and pulled him into a headlock; which wasn't hard to do seeing that they were the same height. She then took her left hand and proceeded to ruffle his hair.

"P-princess!" Link yelped as he hopelessly struggled to get free. "H-hey! S_-stop it!_"

"Never!" She cackled, and then imitated a cheesy, maniacal laugh.

If anyone witnessed the scene taking place, they would probably think that the two hylians were insane or very drunk. After all, this was the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Twilight they were talking about. Yet, here was the queen-to-be giving the goddesses' 'Chosen Hero' a _noogie_! It was an odd sight indeed.

After a few more moments of struggling, Zelda released him. Link glared at the laughing princess as he fixed his hair, of course this only made her laugh harder.

"I swear…" Link growled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were some kind of imposter pretending to be the princess."

"Really?" Zelda grinned. "If anyone was an imposter here it would be you!" She pointed at him and gave a false gasp of horror.

Link rolled his eyes when she broke into a fit a laughter.

"I mean, _honestly_! The _hero_ whom defeated Ganondorf who was the king of _evil_ was trapped in a headlock from me! A_ princess_!"

Blood rushed to his face. 'S-shut up…"

The hylian princess eventually calmed down and turned back to the portal. "Well then, shall we get going?"

Link also turned toward the colorful thing and nodded. "Right."

The pair stepped into the portal silently, and a flash of light engulfed them. Once the light faded only moments later, the portal was gone… _and so were Link and Zelda._

* * *

><p>A blue-haired male sitting in one of the chairs in the 'living room' of Smash Mansion sighed as he began to doze off again. He -and most of the other entrants- had been here for a little more than a month now. The tournament would have started by now, but apparently a couple of the competitors were delayed by issues within their homeland. He hosts of this cross-dimensional tournament, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, wanted to give all of them a month to adjust to the new surroundings and to get an idea of the kind of people they'd be facing. It was actually quite reasonable, especially for people like himself whose homelands weren't as advanced as this world was. Unfortunately, those few people who were delayed had 'caused the tournament to be moved to a later date so that they could also have time to adjust. A few days ago, Master Hand had announced that they would be arriving some time in the next few days.<p>

'_I wonder what they'll be like…'_ He closed his eyes only to jerk them back open as he was rudely awoken by a splash of ice cold water.

"Ha ha ha!" A red-haired teen holding a bucket cackled. "That was more fun then I thought it would be!"

"Damn it, Roy!" The older teen snarled.

"Ha ha! That's what you get for letting your guard down, Ike!" The redhead known as Roy taunted still laughing.

Ike, the blue-haired teen, gave Roy a heated glare. "Your dead."

Roy's messy, bright red hair was held out of his blue eyes with a blue and gold headband. He wore a blue tunic with gold trim, and white leggings. The young lord also wore a blue breastplate and shoulder plates with gold markings on it, and a purplish-blue cape that was dark red underneath. A belt on his waist held his sword; the Sword of Seals. Blue boots stopped a little under his knee, and fingerless blue gloves went just past his wrists.

Ike's dark navy blue hair was held back in a similar fashion to Roys'. A tattered black headband was tied around his head, and kept his wild, spiky hair out of his face. He wore a blue tunic that was a bit darker with yellow trim, and white leggings. One of the sleeves on his tunic was torn while the other was rolled up. There were two belts around his waist; a large tan belt and a smaller dark green one. A leather guard was strapped around his chest over his heart, and held a massive two-handed sword -called Ragnell- across his back. Tied loosely around his neck was a dull crimson cape with a tan underside and was pretty torn up around the bottom. Brown and black steel tipped boots went about half way up his calf, and black, fingerless gauntlets with steel plating went past his wrists. His skin had a decent tan from being outdoors a lot, and his eyes were almost the same color as his hair. Of course, let's not forget that the mercenary is dripping wet right now thanks to Roy.

The redhead quickly made a mad dash for the door only to slam face first into the floor as Ike grabbed his cape.

"I don't think so!" The blunette growled and begun to drag Roy outside. "Your not going _anywhere_ until I'm done with you."

"W-what are you going to do?"

Ike halted in front of a large fountain and picked up the younger swordsman. "You'll see…"

"H-hey!" Roy glanced behind himself, and at the sight of the fountain he gave the older male a dark glare. "You wouldn't."

A crooked grin spread across the mercenary's face. "Oh yes I would." And with that, Ike threw Roy into the fountain. The shorter male was screaming as he flailed about in the water.

"What in going on out here?"

Ike, who had been watching the scene before him in amusement, turned at the sound of the voice. "Hello Marth." He then glanced back at Roy who was still yelling before answering his question. "Nothing interesting."

Marth had a unique regal air about him, but that was only to be expected since he was a prince. He wore a light blue tunic with pale yellow trim, and dark blue leggings. He had the sleeves of his tunic neatly rolled up like always. Over his tunic he wore dark blue shoulder plates and a breastplate of the same color that had gold trim. A dark blue cape with dark red inside was pinned around his neck with a large red stone of sorts. His sword; Falchion, was attached to his waist by a single belt. Dark blue boots went up to his knees, and dark blue fingerless gloves stopped just under his elbows. The prince's hair went just past his chin and had a headband-like tiara in it. His hair was a lighter blue than Ike's hair, and was much neater. His face was narrow with slightly pale skin, and ice blue eyes.

"Nothing interesting?" Roy shrieked. "I'm drowning damn it!"

Marth sighed. "Roy… If you would stop splashing around and hold still for a moment, then you would realize two things. First that the water's only three feet deep, and second that you aren't drowning."

The 'drowning' swordsman wisely did as he was told, and -much to his surprise- found that the water was only about three feet deep _and_ the he was -in fact- not drowning. "Oh…"

Ike gave a snort of amusement. "You look ridiculous."

"And _whose_ fault is that?" Roy snapped.

"You brought this upon yourself." Ike retorted. "Therefore, it's _your_ fault."

The soaked teen growled and climbed out of the fountain. "Even if it was my fault -_which it wasn't_-, you could've at least shown some mercy!"

"You'll get no sympathy from me."

Roy glared at the mercenary and muttered several choice words.

Ike merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, you certainly have a '_colorful_' vocabulary."

Marth pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned as the two continued to bicker. "What are we going to do with them?"

"We could put them both on a leashes." A young brunette boy suggested as he walked up to stand next to the prince.

A gold circle that looked like it was made of leaves adorned his head and his chocolate brown hair was all over the place, but still wasn't as messy as Ike's hair. He wore a white toga with a red pendent and black shorts. The young teen also wore leather gloves and sandals. Strange, gold bracelets that seemed to faintly glow were around his left hand. His large, indigo eyes looked as playful as a child's, and a pair of white, feathery wings came from his back.

"That's an interesting idea, Pit." Marth chuckled. "But I don't think it would do much good."

"Probably not." Pit replied, grinning. "Perhaps we could chain them to each other for a week or so?"

A mischievous smile slid it's way across the bluenette's face. "Now _there's_ a brilliant idea."

Just as the prince and angel were about to begin discussing their little plan, a loud cry of pain followed by a dull thud interrupted them. Turning toward the noise, their eyes landed on the two swordsmen who had been arguing the entire time… and still were.

"Oww…" Roy was on the ground holding his head while Ike was standing over him. "Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Because you were asking for it."

The redhead jumped to his feet. "That's it! Your _so_ going down!"

"If anyone's 'going down' it's going to be _you_!"

Pit sweat dropped and Marth sighed. "Here we go again…"

The brunette was quick to place himself between the two before they could actually fight. "_Hey~_!" He proceeded to grin as he slung his arms around Roy and Ike's necks. "Guess what!"

"What?" They both replied at the same time, still glaring at each other.

"You know those last few competitors?"

Ike and Roy spoke at the same time again. "You mean the ones that were delayed because they were having some kind of trouble in their world?"

"Yeah!" Pit's grin widened.

"What about-" The two swordsmen broke off as they spoke in unison and began to argue once more. "Stop that! Me? Quit cop-"

_*Whack!*_

"Will both of you shut up?" Marth snapped after he had given them a harsh strike to the head and returned his attention back to Pit. "You were saying?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Recovering from his initial shock, the angel gave himself a shake and practically started bouncing up and down. "They're coming!"

"Seriously?"

Pit was literally shaking with excitement. "Yeah! Master Hand said they'd be here at moment!"

"Damn it! You should have said something sooner!" Roy shouted and made a mad dash towards the mansion.

"H-_hey_! Wait for me!" The brunette yelped and chased after the still soaking wet swordsman.

Marth chuckled at their enthusiasm as he walked towards the direction Pit and Roy had run off in. "Well, shall we follow them?"

Ike grinned and followed the prince. "I don't see why not, because I'd like to meet these newcomers as well."

* * *

><p>"They've finally arrived. Shall I welcome them?"<p>

"Yes, go now."

"Very well."

"Heh. It won't be long before it all begins…"

"**Whenever I tremble at the shadow of tomorrow In front of the misty sky, a rainbow-colored light Calls at me from far away**

**The afternoon after a rainfall The beams of light spread Pouring out in bunches The infinite gradations are mixing together No matter where I am, under this sky I'll surely arrive at that yet-unseen world."**

~Excerpt from Hologram by Nico Touches the Walls~

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

The two "quotes" at the beginning and end are excerpts from a song called Hologram by Nico Touches the Walls, which is the second opening of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood(in case you didn't know). Yup, this is something you'll probably have to get used to me doing, because there are probably going to be several _-if not all- _chapters that I will do this in. Sometimes it'll be a famous/popular quote, or it might be a couple excerpts from a song(including anime opening songs) like this one. Also: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song used.

Horrible descriptions are horrible… Honestly, I only put those in there to help make the chapter longer. Yup, that's their only purpose really. Sadly, I won't have Chapter 1 up probably until late April or early May. I'm visiting some family, so I won't have any time to write it for roughly a week. Sorry.

The next chapter will include plenty of interaction between Link and Ike, but it won't be anything romantic. That won't be happening until several chapters in, okay? Same with what happened to Link after the events LoZ: Twilight Princess. You all will just have to be patient! XD

**EDIT:** Okay, I was going to have this up a long time ago, but my computer decided it didn't like that idea. So, istead of posting this... I ended up with some stupid virus. Another reason for me to hate my laptop, right? Now, here I am posting this _after_ I've already gotten back from visiting my family. As for the next chapter, I should have it up sometime early or middle May. That is, if my computer doesn't decide to cause me anymore trouble than it already has(which is too much as it is). Sorry for any inconvenince.

Suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^

Flames will be considered as compliments. =3


	2. Author's Note

This is an Author's Note... Obviously. I apologize fpr the long wait, but my computer broke(And I'll leave it at that). I was planning to give you guys a preveiw/except of the next chapter, but I've run out of time. Why? Here's why:

I'm having spinal surgery... In roughly 5-7 hours... Am I freaked out? OF COURSE I AM! Hence why I'm typing this... Scoliosis sucks, I'll tell you that much. According to the doctor, my Scoliosis should have been caught a LONG time ago and prevented. Ugh, another reason for me to hate/distrust doctors. Honestly, the only reason I'm freaking out is because my family has a bit of a bad history when it comes to surgery... and doctors. At least I'll have plenty of time to write...

After learning that I had Scoliosis/needed surgery, I was in a major slump and ended up with writer's block. I started writing again a couple weeks ago and am about half way through the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime in Febuary... No promises though.

Sooooo... Yeah. On a happier note; I'VE GOT A NEW LAPTOP! HELL YEAH! *silence* ...You people should be happy...

Well, that's all I have to say.

-SilentWhisperingWind- 


	3. Another Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

'Ello, SilentWhisperingWind here. I know, I know, you're probably thinking something along these lines:

"Aw man! Not another author's note!"

"Where's the next chapter?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"...So, you're not dead?"

Or something like that... Looks like I have lots of explaining to do. _Lots_ of explaining.

To begin, my surgery went okay... Er, well if you don't include the fact that the surgeons made a last minute desicion that fucked my recovery. Damned idiots. I won't go into detail though or I may go into a full blown rant. Needless to say, it was a horrible experience. Oh, and here's a bit of advice. _Always_ make have a doctor check your back for signs of Scoliosis, 'cause spinal surgery is a bitch.

Next, why is it taking me so long to complete the next chapter? Well, many, many reasons. Allow me to list them.

Spinal surgrery, school, taking care of pets, friends, procrastination, writer's block, using my inspiration on drawing, playing lots of video games, sleeping, dealing with family, watching youtube let's players, and finally... Moving.

Yes, my family and I had to move after my dad was suddenly forced to retire early. So I had to pack what I thought I would need and have everything else put in storage. Even after I thought I had packed everything I needed... I still forgot something. That. Damn. Yellow. Folder. _The folder with my rough draft for the next chapter._ Isn't that just brilliant. Now my only draft of the next chapter and notes for the story in storage for a year. Just fucking brilliant.

However. I've been comtemplating a different way of writing this story by, well, _not_ writing it, but drawing it instead. Ya' know, like a manga of sorts. I'll say this right now, I'm not nearly as comfortable with writing as I am drawing. You hand me a blank piece of paper and a pencil, you're more likely to get a picture rather than words. Now, drawing humans is a tad outside my comfort zone and I've never drawn a comic/manga page. I am, however, practicing such things and improving. I'll be putting a link to my DeviantArt on my profile. You'll probably have an easier time getting ahold of me there since I check it far more often than FF.

I hope you all won't mind waiting a while longer. I will probably post another author's note on this when the first page goes up to inform those interested.

Thank you for reading and for your patience. =)

~LokiStargazer (-SilentWhisperingWind-)


End file.
